


[Podfic] Beach Casual

by NorCal91



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: 12am confessions, Ex-Mess, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Trapped due to circumstances, VMTAP20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCal91/pseuds/NorCal91
Summary: Canon up to S3 finale, and then Veronica transfers to NYU. Five years later, she moves back to Neptune, where she and Logan reunite as strictly platonic friends. She enlists him to be her last-minute date to a beach wedding in Malibu, but she hasn’t been completely honest about the guest list. Or her own feelings.[Podfic]Cover by MarshmellowBobcat
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Beach Casual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steenbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steenbeans/gifts), [jmazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beach Casual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290373) by [steenbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steenbeans/pseuds/steenbeans). 



  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Another Podfic? Sure, why not. Thank you to JMazzy for encouraging us to learn new skills this month! And thank you to Steenbeans for allowing me to record myself reading her awesome fic.


End file.
